Faites entrer l'accusée
by Sakurache
Summary: 43 - Et voilà ce qu'enfin vous attendez tous : le procès de la traîtresse Annabella ! Un procès aux multiples révélations et rebondissements qui vont changer pas mal de choses...Amy,Dean, Sam, Stacey, Kyle, Crowley, Jacob et d'autres encore seront réunis pour cet évènement majeur du monde magique. Le verdict sera-t-il celui qu'ils attendent tous ? Vous le saurez après 4 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Faites entrer l'accusée**

Amy Winchester faisait les cent pas devant la salle du tribunal en se frottant les mains. Deux jours plus tôt, Jacob était venu la chercher. Elle en avait été surprise. Elle pensait que maintenant qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs, elle aurait été écarter de tout ça. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'avait voulu sa fille. Mais Sara ne s'était pas montrée et surtout, c'était le leader du Paradis en personne qui l'avait impliqué là-dedans. Bref, avec ce procès, Amy allait de surprise en surprise. Comme quelqu'un de sensé, elle avait imaginer qu'Annabella serait jugée au Paradis. C'était logique, c'était normal. Mais en fait, non. Le procès allait bien avoir lieu sur terre. « La Terre est neutre », lui avait dit Jacob. « Ce n'est ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer, ni le Sanctuaire. On peut réunir tout le monde et avoir un environnement complètement juste ». La chasseuse n'avait rien eu à redire à ça, surtout que ça lui permettait ainsi d'assister au procès. « Tu ne vas pas être simple spectatrice » avait alors enchéri l'ange, « tu es un témoin majeur ». Elle n'avait pas alors imaginé tout ce que ça voulait dire. Et son âme de leader avait repris le dessus, elle voulait tout savoir sur le procès mais Jacob ne lui avait révélé que très peu de choses. C'est Balthazar, qui avait été chargé de représenter le Paradis contre Annabella, qui l'avait préparé, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais l'avocat de la partie adverse n'avait rien transmis de ses intentions. Evidemment, puisque c'était Annabella, voulant se représenter elle-même.

- Nerveuse ?

Dean et Sam Winchester arrivèrent enfin au tribunal, le cadet tenant fermement la main de Stacey dans la sienne. La médium lâcha son amoureux en s'approchant d'Amy et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ! Répondit la chasseuse.

- Tout va bien se passer...voulut la rassurer Stacey.

- Merci d'être venu tous les trois.

Quand Stacey s'écarta d'Amy, Dean s'approcha à son tour et lui prit les mains.

- Même si je trouve ça stupide et que j'aurais voulu la tuer de mes propres mains cette garce, je suis sûr qu'elle aura ce qu'elle mérite...

- Merci Dean...Je crois...

Amy le serra contre elle après avoir vu son hésitation. C'était assez complexe entre eux depuis qu'il était revenu du Purgatoire. Lui, hanté par ses démons et elle, par un seul...Ils essayaient de faire comme si de rien n'était mais ça ne marchait pas si bien que ça.

- ça suffit les calins les gars...

- Balthazar !

La petite bande d'humains se retournèrent et furent tous surpris du changement vestimentaire de l'ange-avocat. C'était plus qu'étrange de le voir sans son fameux tee-shirt en col V, qu'il avait troqué contre un costume standard et même une cravate.

- Tu te prends pour Ally McBeal ? Se moqua Dean.

- Hum...Je suis ravi de te revoir aussi Dean.

- L'embête pas, il a beaucoup de pression sur les épaules...

- Jacob ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis qu'on a commencé à préparer ce procès...

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as accepté de faire ça ? Demanda Sam. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être un pion du Paradis...

- Je ne suis pas un pion ! Et il n'y a pas que le Paradis en cause...Annabella a trahi pas mal de gens, de mondes. Elle a commis des fautes graves, impardonnables. Je suis honorée de défendre ne serait-ce que le Paradis contre elle...Même si au fond, c'est pas le Paradis que je représente mais les victimes en fait.

- Le ministère public en sorte...résuma une voix dans le dos de Balthazar.

Amy se retourna lentement et toute trace d'inquiètude s'évapora aussitôt. Elle se mit à courir vers le nouvel arrivant sans une hésitation et se jeta dans ses bras. Kyle Bradley la réceptionna et la serra fort, en respirant l'odeur si caractéristique de ses cheveux.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué...susurra le policier.

- Toi aussi...Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'écartant légèrement de son ami.

- Ta fille n'est pas là j'espère ? Sinon je vais avoir des ennuis, sourit Kyle.

- Explique-toi.

- Elle m'a fait un discours assez similaire à celui qu'elle a fait à Sam et Stacey. Mais je pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je voulais te laisser du temps, alors je me suis quand même écarté. Cette histoire avec Annabella...ça me hantait quand même, de pas avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais Jacob est venu me chercher, il voulait mon aide pour préparer le procès et surtout pour parler à Annabella.

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! S'étonna Amy devant Balthazar. Peu impote. Tu sais qui est le deuxième messie ? Ajouta-t-elle en sentant son ventre se nouait.

- Je...

- Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien entrer, le procès va bientôt commencer.

La voix de Jacob résonna dans le couloir et les Winchester purent constater que ce dernier s'était rempli de personnes diverses et variées qu'ils ne connaissaient pas à première vue. Accompagnés de Kyle, de Stacey et de Balthazar, ils obéïrent et s'installèrent sur le premier banc du coté de la défense, juste derrière Balthazar qui prenait sa place. Pour éviter de penser à son angoisse, Amy observa les gens entraient dans la salle et reconnut quelques super anges et anges qu'elle avait connu. Des humains aussi vraisemblablement venaient assister au procès de la traitresse. Soudain, Amy eut un hocquet de surprise et faillit se lever d'un bond. Dean, assis à coté d'elle, la vit faire et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Dit-elle simplement.

Dean, Sam, Stacey et bien sûr Kyle tournèrent la tête d'un même geste vers le nouveau venu qui était loin d'être un inconnu. Ce dernier leur sourit malicieusement et s'approcha :

- Hello boys. Kyle, Stacey, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Amy...

- Crowley, répondit la jeune femme, la gorge serrée.

- Où est notre ami le prophète ?

- Tu ne le trouveras jamais, affirma Sam.

- Hum...Ce n'est pas le sujet du jour, ou plutôt de la semaine, n'est-ce pas ?

- La semaine ? De quoi tu parles encore ? Grogna Dean.

- Enfin Dean ! Tu crois qu'un procès de cette envergure sera clos en une journée ? Si c'est le cas, tu te trompes outrageusement.

Le groupe encaissa la nouvelle. En effet, aucun d'eux n'y avait pensé même si ça semblait logique. Crowley sourit de nouveau. Il était assez impressionné de voir que tous avaient fait un effort vestimentaire pour le procès, même Dean.

- Bien, je vais aller m'asseoir...

Dean soupira de soulagement. Il avait plus ou moins retenu sa respiration pendant que Crowley était là. Il n'aimait pas du tout que le démon traîne encore si près de sa femme. Il avait respecté leur accord, il ne lui avait jamais posé la moindre question sur son année avec le démon mais ça lui démangeait fortement, surtout d'enfoncer le couteau de Ruby dans le cœur de cet enfoiré. Le chasseur se disait que Crowley allait se mettre loin, très loin d'eux, à l'autre bout de la salle. Aussi fut-il plus qu'étonné de le voir s'asseoir juste derrière Amy, avec son sourire espiègle toujours en place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Chuchota-t-il à son frère.

- Chut...Aujourd'hui ou...cette semaine, on est pas des ennemis ok ? On est tous là pour la même chose, qu'Annabella soit reconnue coupable...

Dean grogna et s'assit plus profondément sur le banc. Jacob s'approcha de l'estrade où était placé 4 grands fauteuils qui ressemblaient presque à des trônes. Il se racla la gorge et commença à parler alors que deux anges fermaient les portes de la salle du tribunal :

- Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez vous lever pour accueillir nos quatre honorables juges.

Une petite porte latérale s'ouvrit pour faire entrer les juges. Jacob lui avait dit qu'il y avait un juge par « monde » si on pouvait les appeler ainsi soit un représentant des anges, un représentant des super anges, un représentant des humains et aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, un représentant des démons. Ils entrèrent dans cet ordre. Le représentant des anges était un dénommé Caliel. C'était un homme plutôt grand, un brun assez musclé qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Son hôte était plutôt sexy avec ses yeux bleus. Mais Jacob lui avait décrit l'ange comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement droit et honnête, ayant à plusieurs reprises été juge impartial dans des procès de justice divine. Le représentant des super anges était bien connu d'Amy et d'ailleurs celle-ci sourit en la voyant. Kassandra avait été choisi par Jacob et la chasseuse ne pouvait qu'approuver le choix. Tous connaissaient déjà les qualités de la jeune femme, qui semblait très intimidée par toute l'officialité de l'évènement. Amy était sûre que Kassandra prendrait sa tâche très au sérieux mais aussi qu'elle serait de son coté contre Annabella. Le réprésentant des humains n'avait bizarrement pas l'air géné par tout ça. Sam pensa que ça pouvait être un chasseur mais son physique trahissait le contraire. Il était plutôt petit, porté des lunettes carrées et avait plus une tête d'intello que de professionnel de la chasse contre les créatures magiques. Jacob le présenta comme Sydney Collston mais sans en dire plus sur lui. Dean observa le réprésentant des démons. C'était un grand blond, plutôt musclé qui avait étrangement un visage inspirant la confiance. Amy crut qu'elle allait vraiment se sentir mal et fit un pas en avant pour agripper la manche de Balthazar devant elle. Ce dernier se retourna et sut au moment où il croisa le regard de la jeune femme que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver :

- Le...démon...Asmodée. Le démon, c'est Asmodée, articula difficlement l'ex super ange.

L'information se répondit dans toute la bande comme une traînée de poudre pendant que Jacob demandait à l'assistance de se rasseoir. Amy s'aperçut alors seulement que deux autres anges venaient d'amener Annabella à sa table.

.../...

- Quoi de pire que de trahir sa propre espèce ? Dans un univers où les conflits entre groupes sont permanents, les rivalités incessantes, les êtres d'une même espèce devrait se faire confiance, ou au moins essayer d'agir tous dans le même sens. Mais parfois cela n'est pas possible. On peut tous comprendre, nous avons tous déjà été contre l'avis majoritaire de toute sa population. Mais de là à aller jusqu'à la trahir ? Trahir son espèce c'est un peu se trahir soi-même, c'est incestueux. Mais il y a pire. Pire que trahir sa propre espèce, c'est trahir plusieurs espèces qui forment le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Croire qu'on peut jouer avec n'importe quel créature de Dieu sans en assumer les conséquences. Dans quel but ? L'accusée ici présente n'a pas été clair à ce sujet. Pour ma part, je ne peux comprendre de tels actes. Mais Madame, messieurs, c'est à vous aujourd'hui d'en juger. Et moi, j'ai juré de présenter dans la plus stricte impartialité mes témoins et preuves pour que vous puissez vous forgez un jugement juste.

Balthazar acheva ainsi son discours d'ouverture sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Les 3 quarts de la salle applaudissaient ses mots. Amy observa la salle : vraisemblablement, Annabella avait encore des partisans dans son camp. La traitresse ne sembla même pas prêté attention aux applaudissements. Elle se leva à son tour pendant que Balthazar regagnait sa place. C'était toujours risqué de parler le premier, mais en ouverture cela n'avait pas beaucoup de conséquences. Annabella sourit d'abord à l'assistance puis se tourna vers les juges. Mais en fait, elle s'adressa aux deux tour à tour.

- Pourquoi doit-on « ne pas trahir son espèce » ? Pourquoi doit-on porter une étiquette qui dit que « j'ai été un ange, je suis un super ange donc je dois agir de telle manière » ? Nous évoluons dans une société de cases. Moi, je suis contre. Je préfère me dire que j'appartiens à un groupe que je veux protéger, avec lequel j'ai des intérêts communs. La protection. Si Maître Balthazar ici présent s'offusque tant c'est qu'il juge comme un grand nombre des personnes présentes dans cette salle que j'ai échoué à protéger les miens et que j'ai été même jusqu' à agir contre eux. De mon point de vue, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais c'est vous aujourd'hui, les seuls juges de mon destin, Madame et messieurs. Vous l'avez entre vos mains, et je me plierai à votre volonté.

Annabella termina avec une légère courbette vers les juges et regagna sa place. Elle avait été plus courte que Balthazar mais Sam sentit qu'elle avait fait mouche sur l'assemblée. La carte de l'humilité et de la protection, c'était intelligent à jouer. Le procès allait être plus compliqué que tous l'imaginaient, le cadet des Winchester en était intimement persuadé.

.../...

- Maître Balthazar, veuillez appeler votre premier témon à la barre, ordonna Caliel.

- J'appelle Monsieur Kyle Bradley.

Kyle se leva et lissa son joli costume gris avant de s'avancer et de prendre place dans un petit box à la droite des juges. Avant de s'assoir, Jacob lui demanda de lever la main droite et lui dit :

- Kyle Bradley, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, conformément aux accords entre le Paradis, l'Enfer et les autres identités majoritaires pour la durée de ce procès ?

- Je le jure.

- Bien, asseyez-vous.

Kyle s'assit sur une chaise en bois plutôt haute, dans le même style que les « trônes » des juges, en beaucoup moins luxueux. Bien que la salle ressemblait à une salle classique de tribunal humain, l'inspecteur n'avait pas de micro devant lui. « C'est fou ce qu'on remarque comme détails inutils dans des moments pareils », se dit-il. Balthazar s'approcha.

- Monsieur, veuillez décliner votre identité, je vous prie.

- Je suis Kyle Bradley, inspecteur de police à Salem dans l'Oregon. Je suis...humain, précisa-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

- Quand avez-vous rencontré l'accusée pour la première fois ?

- Il y a environ 10 mois. C'était au Paradis.

_10 mois plus tôt_

Kyle longeait un long couloir sombre encadré de Jacob et d'un ange très costaud. L'inspecteur se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, surtout vu ce qu'Amy avait déjà pu lui raconter sur la prison du Paradis mais le fait que Jacob accepte sa requête d'interroger Annabella était tellement inespéré, alors qu'il avait difficilement regagné sa routine, qu'il n'allait pas chipoter.

- Tu as compris Kyle ? Tu ne seras jamais vraiment seul avec elle, un garde sera toujours dans la pièce même si je me tiendrais à l'écart. Si ça tourne mal, tu pars s'en discuter. Si on te dit de partir, tu pars sans discuter. Si elle essaye d'une manière que ce soit de t'embrouiller ou de t'utiliser...

- Je pars sans discuter. Ça va Jacob, j'ai compris.

- Parfait.

Le leader du Paradis ouvrit enfin une porte. Annabella se trouvait dans une sorte de salle d'interrogatoire comme celles que Kyle connaissait par cœur. C'était très aimable de la part de Jacob. Elle était attachée à une chaise et ne sembla pas surprise de voir le jeune humain au Paradis. Le garde entra le premier suivi de Kyle qui s'installa sur une autre chaise en face de la prisonnière. Il échangea un petit signe de tête avec Jacob qui sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Vous ne semblez pas surprise de me voir ici...Pourtant je suis un humain.

- Un humain qui a des relations très haut placées je le sais. Et puis vous êtes un humain un peu particulier, un rescuscité !

- Grâce à vous.

Annabella ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire doucement. « Elle est douée », pensa Kyle.

- Jacob m'a dit que vous n'avez absolument rien dit pendant deux mois, et ce malgré les...moyens qu'a utilisé le leader des anges.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire.

- Pourtant vous me parlez, à moi, aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui est un autre jour.

Ce fut au tour de Kyle de se taire et de jauger son interlocutrice. Annabella ne put qu'avouer que le policier était bon, même très bon.

- Bien que je sois ravi de vous voir en pleine forme Monsieur Bradley, j'ai du mal à saisir le but de votre visite...Jacob ne s'intéressait qu'à mes aveux mais vous, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ?

- J'aimerai vous l'entendre dire.

- Je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

- Je ne vous dirais rien, ni à vous ni à quiconque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le deuxième messie est à moi.

- Croyez-moi Annabella, votre entêtement est inutile. Vous serez jugée coupable et vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de mettre la main sur ce messie. Et même dans le cas contraire, Dieu ne vous pardonnera jamais ce que vous avez fait.

- C'est là où vous vous trompez mon chère Kyle...Dieu pardonne tout. Et il se rendra compte au final que ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour lui. Et il me remerciera.

- Et Joseph ?

- Quoi, Joseph ?

- Sait-il pour le deuxième messie ? Je suppose que non...Mais vous savez, Amy n'est pas la seule intéressée. Surtout, elle a des amis bien placés elle aussi. Je veux dire...Qui sait si votre fils ne serait pas prêt à vendre son âme à Crowley pour vous sauver...

- Vous bluffez...

- Hum...Moi peut-être. Mais Crowley ne bluffe jamais, surtout pour Amy.

_Present day_

- Donc si je résume, Jacob a accepté de vous laissez interroger Annabella au sujet du second messie mais elle n'a rien voulu dire.

- C'est exact. Elle a même dit qu'elle savait que Dieu la pardonnerait.

- Je vois. C'était la première fois que vous la rencontriez en personne mais était-ce la première fois que vous étiez dans la même pièce qu'elle ?

- Et bien non. Il y a un an, elle m'a assassiné dans une église du Wyoming.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, vite tu par Asmodée.

- Pourtant vous êtes-là parmi nous...

- Grâce à Sara Winchester.

- Je n'ai plus de questions, votre honneur.

Balthazar sourit à Kyle et regagna sa place pendant qu'Annabella se levait.

- Je suis un peu confuse Monsieur Bradley...Vous dîtes vous-même que notre première rencontre a eu lieu au Paradis, et je vous rejoints là-dessus, alors comment savez-vous que nous nous sommes rencontrés avant et que je vous ai « assasiné » comme vous dîtes ?

- On...On me l'a raconté.

- Des témoins fiables ?

- De première ordre, il était sur place avec moi.

- Pouvez-vous les citer ?

- Bien sûr. Amy et Sam Winchester, Balthazar ainsi que Crowley.

- Le roi des Enfers ?

- Oui.

- Hum...Vous ont-ils dit tous les quatre que j'étais présente et que je vous avez tué ?

- Et bien...Pas exactement.

- Pouvez-vous être plus précis ?

- Objection votre honneur ! S'écria Balthazar en se levant.

- Retenue. Madame, veuillez reformuler votre question, dit Kassandra.

- Qui exactement vous a dit m'avoir vu ?

- Amy.

- Amy Winchester vous a dit que j'étais présente...

- En fait...

- Monsieur Bradley, je vous rappelle que vous avez juré.

- Non. C'est Crowley qui lui a dit vous avoir vu.

- Crowley avait-il une raison de mentir ?

- Objection !

- Surveillez-vous Madame, gronda Kassandra.

- Crowley avait-il une raison particulière de dire cela ?

- Je regrette votre honneur, mais l'accusée incite le témoin à spéculer ! S'écria Balthazar.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions Madame ? Demanda Asmodée.

- J'en ai terminé avec le témoin.

Au vue de l'atmosphère élétrique et des murmures qui parcourrait la salle, Annabella avait bien semé le doute. Amy se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Mais heureusement pour elle, c'était la fin de la journée.

- Le procès reprendra demain aux premières heures de l'aube, affirma Jacob. Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à quitter l'enceinte de la ville pour votre sécurité et le bon déroulement du procès. Vos hôtels respectifs vous attendent. Bonne soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy sortit en trombes de la salle du tribunal. Le couloir lui-même lui semblait trop étroit pour elle. Kyle et Balthazar la suivèrent en courant bientôt suivi de Sam et Dean.

- Amy...commença Balthazar.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? C'était ton boulot de le préparer à ça !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait Amy !

- C'était forcé que cette question vienne sur le tapis et Kyle a réagi comme si il était coupable de mensonge !

- Je suis désolé Amy, j'ai pourtant l'habitude de témoigner dans des procès mais...essaya d'expliquer Kyle.

- Vous auriez dû vous préparer mieux que ça les gars. Vous saviez que ça viendrait sur le tapis, répéta Amy, et que l'information de Crowley paraîtrait suspecte : évidemment c'est un démon ! Vous avez vraiment été mauvais sur ce coup, j'espère que tu vas rattraper ça demain Balthazar. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'air.

Amy leur tourna le dos et se dirigea le plus vite que ses jambes le permettaient jusqu'à la sortie du palais de justice avec la plupart des personnes présentes dans le tribunal. Dean voulut la suivre mais Sam le retint d'un bras.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps pour respirer...

- D'ailleurs, j'aimerai qu'on parle, ajouta Balthazar. Au cas où Annabella vous appelle à la barre.

- D'accord, on te suit. Kyle, tu veux bien rester avec Stacey ? Demanda Sam.

- Bien sûr.

Amy arriva enfin à l'air libre et respira une profonde bouffée d'oxygène. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle avait trop pleurer. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa colère mais c'était pas vraiment mieux. Elle voulait défoncer quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait même pas. Elle aurait aimé avoir ses pouvoirs à ce moment-là. Alors elle se laissa tomber sur les marches devant le palais de justice pendant que progressivement l'assistance du procès quittait les lieux.

- Dure journée je présume...

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, rétorqua Amy sans même se retourner.

Crowley attrapa les bords de son long manteau et s'assit à ses cotés en soupirant.

- Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi de revivre tout ça...

- Je veux vraiment qu'elle paie.

- Je sais...

- Crowley, je...

- Chuuuut ne dis rien. On est ennemis désormais, j'en ai conscience. J'ai...ma part de responsabilité là-dedans.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'elle te convienne mon explication...

- Essaye toujours, insista-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui.

- Je...Ces quelques mois ensemble, notre relation...Je suis un démon, un coriace, sadique et méchant pour certains. Je ne suis pas sensé...

- Quoi ? Pas sensé quoi ?

- Etre amoureux. D'une humaine de base, aussi extraordinaire soit-elle.

- Oh Crowley...soupira Amy en se levant.

- Je sais ! Je sais !

- Non tu ne sais rien ! Crowley...C'est...difficile pour moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Amy ! gronda Dean. Ecarte-toi immédiatement !

- Ça va Dean...

- Non ça va pas, je veux plus de ce fils de pute autour de toi ! ajouta le chasseur en s'avançant férocement.

- Relax ! Nous ne sommes pas ennemis ici, tu te rappelles ?

- Tu n'es peut-être pas le démon, ennemi du chasseur ici...Mais tu restes l'amant, ennemi du mari, grogna l'aîné des Winchester en s'approchant dangereusement de Crowley.

- Dean...murmura Amy.

- Ah oui, nous y voilà...Tu ne supportes pas que ta femme puisse aimer un démon plus que toi...

- Raaaaaaaahhhhh

Dean attrapa Crowley par le col en grognant de fureur et le frappa contre une colonne de pierre présente à coté de l'escalier principal conduisant à l'intérieur du palais de justice. Le démon était prêt à se battre mais Sam se précipita alors pour les séparer.

- ça suffit tous les deux ! Jacob a été clair, je suppose qu'il t'a fait le même discours Crowley. Pas de bagarre. On est dans le même camp sur ce coup-là alors essayer de mettre vos différents personnels de coté, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Dean lâcha Crowley à contrecoeur et se dirigea vers l'Impala sans un regard en arrière. Kyle et Stacey le suivirent, de peur qu'il ne fasse une autre connerie. Le chasseur était sur les nerfs depuis son retour du Purgatoire. Sam voulait s'assurer que Crowley ne les suivrait pas. Mais il s'aperçut qu'Amy ne bougeait pas. Elle semblait partagée, bouleversée et ne quittait pas le roi des enfers des yeux.

- Amy, on y va...Amy, bouge !

La chasseuse ne semblait pas réagir alors Sam l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture. La jeune femme eut du mal à détacher les yeux des yeux de Crowley comme lui avait du mal à quitter du regard ses traits si doux. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et s'évapora pendant que les humains regagnaient leur hôtel pour la nuit.

.../...

Sam entra dans le chambre qui leur avait été attribué, à lui et Stacey, et posa un plateau fait de deux bières et deux assiettes de salades composées sur la table.

- Cet hôtel est au moins un 3 étoiles, room service à volonté et un menu, tu verrais ça ! Je crois que j'ai même jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit comme ça...

Il se tourna et vit alors sa petite amie assise sur le lit, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Il s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle en passant un bras autour de ces épaules.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui je...On les entend.

- Qui ça ?

- Dean et Amy. On les entend se disputer d'ici. Ton hôtel 3 étoiles à des murs aussi épais que du carton, affirma la médium en rouvrant les yeux.

Sam ne répondit pas pour écouter, voir si Stacey avait raison. Au début, il n'entendit rien mais les éclats de voix se firent vite entendre et il était clair qu'elles appartenaient à son frère et à sa belle-soeur. Il soupira, retira son bras de Stacey et s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. La jeune femme s'allongea de même à ses cotés et posa sa tête sur le torse du chasseur.

- Tu crois que ça va aller pour eux deux ?

- Bien sûr...Ils ont affronté bien pire que ça. Et ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

Stacey semblait rassurée par les paroles de Sam mais le cadet des Winchester lui doutait. Quand Amy était avec Cass, Sam savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se remette avec son frère. Et même lorsqu'elle même doutait des sentiments qu'elle avait, il savait. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose semblait différent. L'amour ne suffirait peut-être pas cette fois. Dans la chambre voisine, on était loin de la quiétude de Sam et de Stacey.

- Dean, arrête s'il te plaît...

- Tu es fatiguée ? Crois-moi ce fut une journée éprouvante pour moi aussi...

- Alors ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent.

- Comme quoi ? Comme toi et ce pervers de démon ? Je te préviens, si il pose encore une fois les yeux sur toi...

- Quoi ? Tu feras quoi ? Tu ne peux pas le tuer, pas ici, tu as oublié ?

- Très bien, alors j'attendrais. De toute façon, quand on aura la tablette de Kevin, il sera anéanti avec les autres...

- Non !

Amy, debout dans la chambre d'hôtel, posa aussitôt la main sur sa bouche. Ce « non » désespéré était sorti contre sa volonté, comme un cri du cœur. Dean, qui à ce moment-là lui tournait le dos, se retourna lentement vers elle. Il l'observa en silence avant de ricaner nerveusement.

- Attends une minute...Ne me dis pas...Ne me dis pas qu'il a raison. Mais si, ça crève les yeux, tu es amoureuse de lui !

- Dean ! Enfin, ne sois pas stupide...

- Ah oui ? Alors vas-y...

Le chasseur s'approcha au plus près de sa femme et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Jure-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Dean...Tu ne comprends pas...

- ça c'est sûr.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois...Crowley...Il a été bon avec moi. Il me chouchoutait comme une princesse, il prenait soin de moi et...il ne me jugeait pas. Comment aurait-il oser alors que c'est un démon ? Il se moquait de ce que j'avais fait ou de ce que je pourrais faire et...

- Amy, jure-le moi, l'interrompit l'aîné des Winchester en serrant les dents.

La chasseuse fixa ses yeux. Elle pouvait y voir qu'il était déterminé à avoir une réponse. Elle voyait aussi qu'il avait changé, qu'il était plus dur, plus violent, qu'il avait plus de mal à se contrôler qu'avant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui fournir la réponse qu'il attendait et baissa les yeux. Dean comprit et grogna comme un ours blessé avant de lever son poing sous le coup de la rage. Amy hocqueta de surprise et se prépara par réflexe à recevoir le coup. Mais le chasseur réalisa alors ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et suspendit son geste. Cette colère avait tout de même besoin de sortir alors il se tourna vers le mur le plus proche de lui et frappa de toutes ses forces. Un trou dans le mur apparut et il en ressortait sa main ensanglantée quand Kyle ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Ça va ?

Amy, sous le choc, fixait Dean. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui faisait peur. Elle se tourna lentement vers Kyle qui vit à quel point elle était bouleversée. Il observa ensuite son mari et son visage se durcit.

- Viens Amy...Viens avec moi.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et sortit dans le couloir. Avant de refermer la porte, Kyle adressa un regard noir à Dean :

- Je vais prévenir Sam. Ne sors pas d'ici.

Une fois seul, Dean regarda sa main puis l'espace où se tenait Amy quelques secondes à peine plus tôt et s'effondra sur le sol. Personne ne le comprenait, personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

.../...

Le lendemain matin, Sam et Stacey attendaient Dean à l'entrée du Palais de Justice. Les deux jeunes gens s'inquiétaient. C'était bien pire que la fois où il était revenu de l'Enfer. Cette fois, il semblait ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. L'aîné des Winchester arriva enfin et Sam s'approcha :

- Dean, ça va mieux ? T'es calmé ?

- Ça va Sam, j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter...

- Est-ce qu'on peut enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé ? T'as pas été très causant hier soir...

- Je suis désolée Sammy mais pour une fois, Amy et moi on a besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Le jour où tu porteras la main sur elle ça me regardera ?

- Ne sois pas con, je ferais jamais ça. Où est-elle ?

- Elle est déjà dans la salle, répondit Stacey qui accompagnait les garçons jusqu'à la salle du tribunal. Elle a passé la nuit avec Kyle.

- Tant que ce n'était pas avec Crowley...

- Dean, la ferme. Contrôle-toi un peu mec, gronda Sam.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers le banc qu'ils occupaient la veille. Kyle y était assis mais Amy était debout en train de parler à Balthazar. Elle se raidit en voyant les nouveaux arrivants, clôtura sa conversation avec l'ange et s'assit à coté de Kyle. Dean fit un pas vers eux.

- Amy...

- Elle ne veut pas te parler Dean, le coupa le policier de Salem.

- Ça va Kyle, c'est pas tes affaires...

- Amy est ma meilleure amie, sa fille m'a ramené d'entre les morts, bien sûr que ce sont mes affaires !

- C'est ridicule ! Il ne s'est rien passé, je ne l'ai pas touché alors qu'elle...

- Dean, ça suffit. Vous règlerez ça plus tard, le procès va reprendre, affirma Balthazar.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean s'assit et s'enfonça sur le banc, les bras croisés, l'air plus que contrarié. Mais il allait se taire, encore une fois. Il ne se leva même pas quand les juges entrèrent, malgré le regard noir de Jacob. Il observa alors la salle à la recherche de celui qui lui gâchait la vie mais il ne le vit pas. Rassuré, il s'accorda un sourire en imaginant une journée entière sans Crowley mais son rêve ne se réaliserait pas cette fois.

- Maître Balthazar, votre témoin je vous prie, demanda poliment Sydney Collston.

- J'appelle Monsieur Crowley à la barre.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir entrer le roi des Enfers. Les deux anges qu'Amy avait vu hier refermèrent la porte derrière lui et celui-ci se dirigea dignement vers la chaise réservée aux témoins. Même si ça pouvait sembler étrange pour un démon, il jura de dire la vérité et s'assit. C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'il regarda Amy. Celle-ci détourna doucement le regard et Dean grogna légèrement.

- Monsieur, pouvez-vous décliner votre identité.

- Crowley, démon de son état, roi des Enfers, pour vous servir.

- Pour commencer, je crois que vous vouliez nous faire une déclaration.

- Effectivement. J'aimerai rectifier une petite chose. Je n'ai pas menti concernant le meurtre de Kyle Bradley. Ce jour-là, j'ai vu Annabella dans le fond de l'église avec son fils, Joseph. Et je l'ai également vu assassiné Kyle.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite, à toutes les personnes présentes et à la victime inclus ?

- C'était un peu la folie. Sara, qui était encore une petite fille de 4 ans, a débarqué et a ressuscité notre ami humain. C'était plutôt inattendu et...bouleversant. Après ça, Amy a voulu accompagner son ami chez elle avec Sam et...Vous étiez là, vous savez à quel point ça a été rapide. Amy m'a dit qu'elle me verrait plus tard, j'ai décidé de garder l'information pour ce moment-là.

- Y'a-t-il une autre raison ?

- Peut-être. Je sais pertinemment que ma parole a peu de foi pour la plupart d'entre vous. Mais je savais qu'Amy me croirait, elle me fait confiance. Me faisait confiance.

- Comment avez-vous été mêler à toute cette histoire ?

- Il est apparu très tôt qu'Amy serait la leader de cette nouvelle espèce que sont les super anges. En tant que roi des Enfers, j'ai pensé que m'allier avec elle contre les Léviathans serait une bonne stratégie.

- Et alors vous n'avez fait que l'aider, ainsi que les Winchester, contre ces créatures...

- C'est exact. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour ça.

- Quand avez-vous su qu'Annabella était impliquée ?

- Très tard en fait. On n'a découvert le pot aux roses que sur le tard.

- Merci, je n'ai plus de question.

Balthazar retourna s'asseoir et Annabella se leva. L'ange retint sa respiration. Le témoignage de Crowley était la partie du procès la plus susceptible de tourner à la catastrophe et il n'était pas sûr qu'Amy supporte un nouvel échec, même si au final ça ne voulait rien dire. Balthazar avait assisté à assez de procès divins pour le savoir.

- Monsieur Crowley...Etait-ce la première fois que vous me rencontriez dans cette église ?

- Affirmatif.

- Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

- Amy m'avait fait votre description.

- Je vois...Et vous n'aviez bien sûr aucune raison de mentir...

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, les démons mentent. Mais ce n'est pas une généralité. On peut aussi protéger les gens à qui ont tient...Ou plutôt...qui ont un intérêt pour nous.

- Comme Amy Winchester.

- Comme Amy.

- Que ressentez-vous pour Madame Winchester ?

- Pardon ?

- Objection ! S'écria Balthazar. Hors de propos.

- J'ai un argument votre honneur.

- Alors répondez à la question Monsieur Crowley, répondit Asmodée qui mourrait d'envie de connaître la réponse.

- Je...C'est une alliée précieuse.

- C'est tout ? Laissez-moi reformuler plus clairement...Etes-vous amoureux d'elle ? Les démons peuvent bien aimer, non ?

- …

- Monsieur Crowley...Prouvez-nous que les démons ne mentent pas tout le temps...

- Oui, oui ! cria finalement le démon. Je...Je l'aime.

Un brouhaha envahit de nouveau la salle que tenta de stopper Caliel.

- Je le savais...murmura Stacey.

- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! ajouta Crowley en essayant de se faire entendre.

- Monsieur Crowley...Vous saviez qu'Amy voulait me trouver, qu'elle était convaincue que j'étais coupable de trahison et de meurtre...Et vous vouliez marquer des points. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Dean Winchester, le mari d'Amy, était prisonnier au Purgatoire à ce moment-là...Peut-être vous êtes vous dit qu'en me donnant comme coupable, elle vous ouvrirait son cœur...

- C'était déjà fait ! Elle avait déjà partagé mon lit !

Crowley n'avait pas réfléchi, Annabella l'avait poussé à bout. Personne ne pouvait plus se contenir et le brouhaha s'intensifia malgré les protestations des juges. Amy ouvrit des yeux ronds sous la surprise puis se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était une catastrophe. Les juges n'arrivaient plus à calmer la salle.

- S'il vous plaît, mesdames et messieurs ! Une heure de pause et nous reprendrons le témoignage de Monsieur Crowley.


	3. Chapter 3

Une heure plus tard, la salle était un peu plus docile. Sauf pour un certain banc de la défense. Tous étaient quelque peu sur les nerfs et Dean encore plus. Amy s'était envolée. Pas réellement vu qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs, mais personne ne l'avait vu durant toute la pause. Pour ne pas être influencer, Crowley avait été obligé de rester dans la salle pendant ce temps, ce qui au moins prouvait que la chasseuse n'avait pas été avec lui durant ce temps. Le procès reprit et Kyle constata que la place à coté de lui était toujours vide.

- Monsieur Crowley..J'aimerai aborder un autre sujet.

- Je vous en prie, répondit le démon en serrant les dents.

- Il y a environ un an et demi, Amy Winchester a eu une formation intensive pour gérer ses nouveaux pouvoirs et devenir la leader des super anges attendue, vous en souvenez-vous ?

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- Durant cette période, elle n'était pas sensé quitter le Paradis mais elle l'a fait pour vous parler, à vous et Monsieur Kyle Bradley que nous avons déjà interrogé dans ce tribunal, est-ce exact ?

- Tout à fait Madame.

- Dans quel état était-elle ?

- Elle était plutôt bouleversée...Elle s'en voulait de laisser les Winchester dans l'ignorance de ce qu'elle faisait et d'être obliger de rester loin d'eux...

- Pourquoi dans ce cas est-elle venu vous voir vous plutôt qu'eux ?

- Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter et elle avait besoin de notre aide.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Elle se sentait...Comment dire. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'a manipulé. Que cette obligation n'était qu'une excuse. Elle n'avait pas confiance en vous ni en Nathanael.

- Ces doutes étaient-ils fondés ?

- Je n'avais pas assez d'éléments pour en juger à l'époque.

- Et maintenant ?

- Pour Nathanel non. Pour vous, c'est clair que oui.

- Je n'ai plus de question.

- Maître Balthazar ?

Annabella s'assit enfin derrière sa table et Balthazar se leva à nouveau.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'Amy était un peu paranoïaque à ce moment ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Pourtant vous l'avez aidé...

- Bien sûr. Enfin surtout Kyle. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et elle vous a ramené vous mon cher Balthazar...

- Elle était donc assez seine d'esprit pour le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Amy a toujours eu une forte intuition et elle ne l'a jamais trompé. Cette fois-là, elle avait vu juste au sujet de l'accusée même si ses doutes ont été éteint pendant un moment après ça.

- Vous n'avez jamais voulu lui nuire, pas vrai ?

- Jamais. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Mais je suis un démon, le roi des enfers. Je ne peux me comporter comme elle le voudrait.

Le démon leva les yeux et fixa la jeune femme qui était bien dans la salle. Au fond, près des portes de sortie, elle était debout les bras croisés, des larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.

- Le témon peut se retirer, affirma Kassandra. Madame, appelez votre prochain témoin.

- J'aimerai appeler à la barre...Madame Amy Winchester.

Les frères Winchester se retournèrent et virent Amy dans le fond de la salle. Cette dernière essuya rapidement ses larmes et s'avança dignement dans son tailleur-jupe noir jusqu'à sa place de témoin.

- Madame Winchester...commença Jacob. Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, conformément aux accords entre le Paradis, l'Enfer et les autres identités majoritaires pour la durée de ce procès ?

- Je le jure.

Amy s'assit et se racla la gorge. Elle essayait de garder un visage neutre mais les traces de ses larmes récentes jurait un peu avec son attitude. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean puis à Crowley pendant qu'Annabella commençait à poser ses questions.

- Madame s'il vous plaît, identifiez-vous.

- Amy Winchester née Woods, soupira la chasseuse. Humaine, chasseuse puis super ange puis de nouveau chasseuse. Ancienne compagne de Castiel, mère de Sara Winchester et actuelle épouse de Dean Winchester, ça ira ?

- C'est parfait. Quel curriculum !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire...

- Je ne vais pas aborder les sujets dont nous avons déjà parlé avec les autres témoins, j'aimerai établir l'état psychologique de Madame Winchester...Ainsi certaines de mes questions suivantes peuvent paraître hors de propos.

- C'est noté Madame, continuez.

- Madame Winchester...Quand est né votre fille ?

- Il y 4 ans environ...Dans un cimetière du Kansas mais pour nous c'est plutôt banal...

- Qui est son père ?

- Vous le savez, Castiel.

- Castiel, l'ange qui a désobéi à ses supérieurs pour fraterniser avec des humains et qui a ensuite voulu devenir le leader du Paradis...

- Un ange qui a su voir le bien là où les autres agissaient aveuglément, qui a aimé les humains, ses amis, sa petite amie...qui a su aimé jusqu'à donner un enfant, un être exceptionnel...

- Depuis quand savez-vous que Sara est un messie ?

- Depuis peu et vous le savez. Vous m'aviez caché cette information.

- Objection ! S'écria Annabella elle-même.

- Vous l'avez cherché très chère...sourit Kassandra.

- Bien...Madame Winchester, vous entendiez vous bien avec le père de Sara ?

- Pas de conflit pour la garde si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, ricana Amy.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Quand vous avez commencé à fréquenter Castiel, étiez-vous toujours avec Dean Winchester ?

- Non. Dean était mort et à son retour, on a voulu prendre notre temps...En quelque sorte, nous étions séparés.

- Et en quelque sorte, vous étiez séparé quand vous avez commencé à fréquenter Crowley...

- Objection ! S'écria Balthazar en tapant sur la table.

- Retenue ! Madame Annabella...

- Je retire. Abordons un événement dont nous n'avons pas encore parlé alors que c'est une des charges retenues contre moi...Le meurtre de Nathanael. Pouvez-vous nous dire qui il était ?

- C'était un super ange, commença Amy la gorge nouée. C'était mon bras droit. Il était...C'était quelqu'un de bien, il ne voulait que mon bien...

- Avez-vous toujours pensé ça ?

- Non, je l'avoue. Mais j'ai eu tort.

- Pouvez-vous imaginer avoir tort à mon sujet comme vous avez eu tort pour Nathanael ?

- Non. C'est moi qui ai découvert le corps de Nate...Au Sanctuaire. A l'époque vous en étiez la seule responsable et vous aviez la garde de ma fille...Quand j'ai commencé à avoir de sérieux doutes à votre sujet, j'ai été au Sanctuaire. Sara était caché dans un placard alors que le corps de Nate gisait sur le sol à un étage d'elle...Nate croyait en vous. Il m'a convaincu que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien et vous l'avez tué !

- Des preuves ? Des témoins ?

- Sara.

- Comme c'est facile...Un témoin qui est votre fille, qui est un messie et qui n'est pas disponible pour répondre à nos questions...

- Ma fille est quelqu'un d'honnête et de plus, elle avait à peine 3 ans quand Nate est mort. Elle sait que vous êtes coupable, elle n'a pas besoin de témoigner...

- ça c'est aux juges d'en décider...Je n'ai plus de question.

- Maître Balthazar ?

- Pas de question votre honneur.

- Le témoin peut se retirer.

- Avant, honorables juges, j'aimerai faire une déclaration.

- Nous vous écoutons Madame.

- Je voudrais juste dire que bien que je condamne les actes d'Annabella, ce qui me gène le plus dans cette histoire c'est son manque de remords et d'explications pour ce qu'elle a fait. J'aimerai rajouter, car ça n'a pas été évoqué dans ce tribunal mais c'est important, que l'accusée a pactisé avec les Léviathans pour me capturer et me tuer, elle a cherché à transformer ma petite fille...C'est un monstre.

- Merci Madame Winchester. La séance est levée, nous écouterons les plaidoieries dans trois heures.

Les juges quittèrent la salle et cette dernière se vida progressivement. Annabella fut conduit dans la cellule magiquement protégée qu'elle occupait depuis le début du procès. Mais avant qu'il disparaisse à son tour, Amy attrapa Jacob par le bras.

- Il faut que je te parle...

- Amy, je t'en prie...Je dois garder un peu de neutralité...

- Et moi je dois comprendre, je t'en supplie Jacob, je dois lui parler.

- A Annabella ? Jamais, ça n'arrivera pas.

- Oh que si ça va arriver ! Toi et moi on a pas toujours été d'accord mais tu sais qu'elle est coupable et que ce procès est en train de tourner mal ! Je dois comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça...Je dois savoir qui est le second messie et toi tu dois m'aider !

.../...

Dean sortit pour la troisième fois de la salle du tribunal. Maintenant, il commençait à paniquer. Stacey, Sam et Kyle attendaient patiemment sur les marches devant le palais de justice. Ils parlaient tranquillement et riaient quand Dean s'approcha en vitesse.

- Les gars, vous avez vu Amy ?

- Non...On croyait qu'elle était avec toi, répondit Kyle.

- T'as vérifié dans la salle ? Demanda Sam.

- Trois fois ! Tu me prends pour un demeuré ?

- Et tu prends Amy pour une demoiselle sans défense ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui lui arrive ici !

- C'est pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiète...murmura Dean en regardant autour de lui.

Soudain, Sam, Stacey et Kyle virent le chasseur fonçait comme une fusée et Sam se leva aussitôt, conscient que quand son frère partait de la sorte, ce n'était pas pour aller cueillir des fleurs. Dean attrapa quelqu'un qui lui tournait le dos et le balança sur le sol. Crowley, surpris, resta un instant par terre avant de se relever en époussetant son manteau.

- Aie ! Je croyais qu'on était des gens civilisés...

- Où est-elle ?

- De qui tu parles ?

- De qui je parle ? Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! Tu sais très bien de qui je parle !

- Amy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle n'est nulle part, elle est forcément avec toi. Ou tu sais quelque chose.

- Je t'assure que je ne sais rien ! Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis hier soir quand tu nous as interrompu comme la brute épaisse que tu es...

- T'as pas intérêt à recommencer avec tes discours d'amoureux transis, j'en crois pas un mot ! Et c'est pas parce que tu as pu couché avec elle que ça te donne des droits...Amy est à moi !

- Tu t'entends ? Voilà pourquoi elle ne veut plus de toi...Moi je la couvre de cadeaux, je l'écoute, je la comprends...Je la conseille sans la juger. Toi tu n'es bon qu'à lui aboyer dessus...Qui est le plus démon des deux hein ?

S'en était trop pour Dean Winchester. Il fonça sur Crowley et le plaqua de nouveau sur le sol. Cette fois, il ne retiendrait pas ses coups.

.../...

Amy suivit Jacob dans plusieurs couloirs avant de pénétrer dans une grande pièce sombre où se trouvait plusieurs cellules fermées par des barreaux de fer. La jeune femme ne fut pas tellement surpris par l'aspect de la pièce mais elle se dit qu'on aurait pu au moins laisser un peu de lumière à la prisonnière. Jacob renvoya les deux gardes qui gardait la cellule d'Annabella et laissa la chasseuse s'approchait. L'accusée était assise sur le seul banc présent dans sa cellule et releva la tête.

- Je savais que tu viendrais...

- Je ne peux pas te laisser gagner ce procès, tu le sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Corrompre les juges ?

- J'en serais capable...

- Oh ça je sais. Je ne comprends pas ce que tout le monde te trouve...Tu es si importante...Même sans tes pouvoirs.

- Je suis sûre que tu es responsable de ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu as pollué l'esprit de ma petite fille...

- Hum...Crois ce que tu veux. Pour ma part, je me dis que Sara a finalement ouvert les yeux à ton sujet. Tu n'es rien, tu n'es même pas capable de t'occuper de ton propre enfant...

- ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas là pour recevoir des conseils de la part d'une mère qui avait complétement abandonné son fils ! Je veux savoir pourquoi...Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait tout ça ?

- Tu sais pourquoi...

- Je crois que c'est Sara que tu voulais. C'est elle la plus susceptible à devenir le bras droit de Dieu...Mais tu as finalement vu que tu ne pourrais pas. Parce que Sara est trop attachée à sa famille et que j'étais trop puissante, alliée aux démons et aux anges...Du coup, tu t'es renseigné et tu as appris pour le deuxième messie, c'était ta chance...

- Tu n'as pas tort pour la première partie. C'est vrai, Sara est la meilleure.

- Et pour le reste ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a plus que cette histoire de messie derrière tes actes...

- Peut-être...De toute manière, je peux te le dire...Je vais être acquitter et tu ne pourras plus rien pour moi...

- Je t'écoute, dit Amy en serrant les dents.

- Le premier messie est l'enfant d'un ange...et si je te disais que le second est l'enfant d'un démon ?

- Quoi ? Comme...l'antéchrist.

- Si on veut. Mais c'est différent.

- Comment le fils d'un démon, même un messie, peut-il prétendre au trône de Dieu ?

- Parce qu'il est également le fils d'un super ange.

- Tu délires complètement...

- Crois-moi Amy, je sais qui il est. C'est la vérité. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que c'est possible...

- Qui est-ce ? Dis-moi au moins où je peux trouver ses parents...

- Ils sont plus proches que tu ne le penses...Seulement ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont au courant.

- Je le trouverais...Et je le protégerai de toi. Même si tu sors d'ici, tu ne l'auras pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne veux pas que ta fille...

- Laisse Sara en dehors de ça. C'est personnel, entre toi et moi. Tu as tué Nate, tu as tué Kyle...Je ne te laisserais plus faire du mal aux gens que j'aime.

- Tu le fais très bien toute seule.

Amy tenait fermement les barreaux et adressa un regard noir à Annabella. Si elle avait encore eu ses pouvoirs, les barreaux n'auraient certainement pas tenu le coup. Jacob, qui était resté en retrait près de la porte de la salle pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Amy et pour éviter toute intrusion gênante, entendit du bruit de pas et des protestations dans le couloir. Il fronça les sourcils et s'écarta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Excusez-moi Jacob mais nous avons des perturbateurs.

L'ange qui avait parlé était suivi de deux grands costauds qui tenaient l'un Crowley par le bras, l'autre Dean par le col. Jacob fit un pas de coté pour les laisser entrer, surpris, mais pas tant que ça.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas...soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Ils se battaient devant le palais de justice Monsieur.

- Magiquement ?

- Non, seulement à mains nues.

- C'est déjà ça. Mettez les en cellule, séparément.

- Jacob ! S'écria Amy en s'écartant de la cellule d'Annabella. Ne fais pas ça, le procès n'est pas encore terminé...

- Amy ?! S'étonna Dean. Tu...étais là ?

- Je devais parlé à Annabella seule à seule.

- Je t'avais dit que je n'avais rien à voir avec ça...grogna Crowley.

- Amy, les règles sont les règles, même pour eux, expliqua Jacob. Et puis, il ne reste plus que les plaidoieries, ils ne sont pas indispensables pour ça...Je les libérerai pour le verdict.

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous vous soyez battu...soupira la jeune femme pendant que les gardes faisaient entrer le chasseur et le démon dans leur cellule respective.

Elle se mit alors à les observer. Dean avait la lèvre ensanglantée et des contusions apparaissaient déjà sur son beau visage. Crowley n'était pas en reste non plus mais ces blessures guérissaient déjà. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil rapide. Crowley baissa les yeux, un peu honteux alors que Dean affronta Amy du regard, comme pour lui dire que de toute façon, c'était sa faute.

- Tu vois Amy...Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour tout détruire, ajouta Annabella qui avait assisté à toute la scène en silence.

- Ça suffit...Jacob, sors moi de là.

- Bien sûr Amy...

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean, passa devant Annabella sans un regard et s'arrêta devant la cellule de Crowley. Le démon releva la tête. Il avait peur de lire dans les yeux d'Amy de la déception et c'est ce qu'il vit. Mais il ne savait pas que ce n'était pas la déception qu'il croyait. Elle sortit finalement de la salle et Jacob referma la porte sur les trois prisonniers.

- Bien joué l'écureuil...

- La ferme Crowley.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy reprit sa place auprès de Kyle alors que tout le monde était déjà prêt à écouter les plaidoieries de Balthazar et d'Annabella. Sam se pencha pour interroger sa belle-soeur :

- Où est Dean ?

- En cellule. Crowley aussi. T'aurais pas pu intervenir ?

- J'ai essayé ! Mais tu les aurais vu, des bêtes sauvages...T'étais passé où ?

- Je parlais à Annabella...J'en sais un peu plus sur le deuxième messie...

- Chuut, les interrompit Stacey. Annabella va commencer.

En effet, la traitresse s'était levée et était prête à s'exprimer. Elle observa la salle en souriant, se tourna vers les juges et commença :

- On a dit beaucoup de choses à mon sujet...Mais je n'ai entendu personne faire mes louanges. Je ne reproche pas à Maître Balthazar d'avoir écarter mes partisans, c'est de bonne guerre mais je veux vous rappeler que j'ai fait des choses biens dans ma vie. Humaine, j'avais dévoué ma vie aux autres et à Dieu. En tant qu'ange, j'étais tellement investie dans ma mission que j'ai eu la responsabilité du Sanctuaire, pour ensuite devenir celle qui réunirait les super anges. J'ai fait le bien autour de moi pendant très longtemps et je le faisais encore. Allez-vous me condamner parce qu'une petite fille paranoïaque et égocentrique me juge responsable de ses malheurs ? Je n'ai vu aucune preuve, aucun témoin fiable de mes soit-disants meurtres et trahisons. Je ne vois aujourd'hui aucune raison de me condamner. Mais je me plierai à votre volonté, honorables juges, je l'ai déjà dit. Et je le ferais.

Annabella resta silencieuse devant l'audience une ou deux minutes après sa plaidoierie. L'ambiance était électrique, les partisans d'Annabella avaient augmenter leur nombre depuis le début du procès et Amy ainsi que Balthazar pouvaient le sentir. Ce dernier se leva enfin pendant qu'Annabella reprenait sa place. Il ferma d'un bouton la veste de son costume et s'avança à son tour :

- Le meurtre et la trahison sont plus que des crimes, ce sont des péchés. Des péchés commis par une créature de Dieu qui se dit au service de Dieu. Nous avons apporté suffisamment de témoignages de la culpabilité de l'accusée. Il y a suffisamment de personnes qui ont vu sa culpabilité pour qu'elle soit vraie et pas un simple fantasme d'Amy Winchester comme l'accusée voudrait nous le faire croire. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Il n'y a pas de pardon possible. Annabella est coupable. Les proches de Nathanael ne le verront plus et sans l'intervention de Sara Winchester, les proches de Kyle Bradley auraient subi le même sort. Nous ne pouvons continuer à la laisser faire, à tuer des gens juste pour ces propres intérêts. Car quelles autres causes à ses actes nous a-t-elle fourni ? Je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision, honorables juges, en condamnant Annabella.

La plaidoierie de Balthazar fut bien accueillie par l'audience mais cette fois, il n'y eu aucun applaudissement car tous prenaient conscience de la gravité de l'enjeu de ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Annabella avait marqué des points et le résultat du procès était plus incertain que jamais. Amy le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Elle allait devoir se salir les mains, encore une fois.

.../...

Amy faisait les cents pas dans le couloir à quelques mètres à peine de la salle où les juges étaient confinés pour décider d'un verdict. Cela faisait déjà presque 4 heures qu'ils étaient à batailler et la chasseuse n'était pas du tout rassurée. Il lui semblait logique que le verdict « coupable » serait vite tombé mais plus elle attendait et plus ça ne signalait rien de bon. Elle avait réussi à se faufiler en dehors de la salle principale sans avoir à parler à qui que ce soit de son entourage proche et elle rongeait son frein depuis ce temps dans le coude du couloir devant cette salle. Elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Et puis soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle traversa le couloir, attrapa Jacob par le bras et l'entraîna vers les cellules du Palais de Justice.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Elle ne répondit pas, entra dans la salle de cellules et referma la porte derrière Jacob au nez des gardes. Les trois prisonniers s'approchèrent des barreaux de leur cellule pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils furent tous surpris de voir Amy avec ce drôle d'air sur le visage.

- Il faut que tu libères quelqu'un...répondit enfin la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'ange.

- Ah oui. Avant le verdict, je te l'avais promis...

- Non Jacob, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin de Crowley, maintenant. Dean peut rester...

- Hey ! Amy qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ?! cria le chasseur concerné.

- Désolé Dean mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires...Jacob, s'il te plaît.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

- Très bien, soupira le leader.

Il s'approcha de la cellule de Crowley et d'un geste de la main, il l'ouvrit.

- Merci Amy...dit le démon, sincèrement surpris et ému du geste.

- Ne me remercie pas encore...Suis-moi.

- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises, n'est-ce pas Amy ? Questionna Jacob.

- Ne t'en fais pas...

D'un signe de tête, Amy fit comprendre à Crowley qu'il était temps de bouger. Le démon fronça les sourcils mais la suivit sans poser de question. Jacob se demanda un instant si il ne ferait pas mieux de la suivre. Et puis il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas être complice des actes futurs de la jeune femme, il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle était prête à tout. Le roi des enfers suivit Amy jusqu'au coude du couloir où elle avait passé les dernières heures et se rendit compte que la salle des juges n'était pas loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Tu vas pas aimé ce que je vais te dire...Tu dois me faire entrer. Il y a quelques temps j'aurai pu le faire moi-même mais là...

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux entrer ?

- Je dois parler à Asmodée.

- Quoi ? T'es complétement cinglée !

- Ah ba tu te lâches ! Ecoute, j'ai pas le choix...C'est le seul que je pourrais tourner de mon coté pour qu'Annabella soit jugée coupable. Je suis sûre que Kassandra est pour et y'a de très grandes chances que Caliel le soit aussi mais alors il y a égalité ! C'est pour ça que ça prend tant de temps ! Et je peux pas me permettre qu'un de mes juges tourne sa veste...

- Mais tu t'entends ? Tu veux que je te fasse entrer pour négocier avec mon ennemi juré, pour qu'Annabella soit reconnue coupable ?

- T'as bien compris.

- Je le redis, t'es cinglée.

- Je t'en prie ! Je pensais que toi mieux que quiconque tu comprendrais...Et puis tu me dois bien ça.

Crowley soupira et fixa Amy dans les yeux. Elle était déterminée et si il disait non, elle trouverait un autre moyen de le faire, quitte à se mettre vraiment en danger car chacun savait que les anges n'étaient pas tendre au niveau de la Justice. Dans un sens, il lui devait bien. Mais surtout, il avait envie de l'aider pour lui prouver que ce qu'il avait pu lui dire et répéter pendant le procès n'était pas des mots en l'air. Il finit par hocher la tête à l'affirmative, faisait s'afficher sur le visage d'Amy un magnifique sourire.

.../...

Sam, Stacey et Kyle étaient de nouveau instalés sur leur banc dans la salle du tribunal après plusieurs heures à l'air libre. Le cadet des Winchester n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil à la porte espérant voir entrer Dean et Amy, ensemble de préférence. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois et vit Dean suivi d'un garde de Jacob. Ce dernier voulait s'assurer que Dean ne fasse pas d'autres bêtises mais le chasseur n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

- ça va, c'est bon ! Tu veux que je m'asseois sur tes genoux aussi ?

Le visage du garde ne montra aucune expression mais il comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser. Dean se rassit lourdement en soupirant sur le banc.

- Alors ce petit tour en cellule ? Demanda Sam.

- Merveilleux ! Surtout la partie où Amy débarque et demande à faire libérer Crowley avant de partir avec lui me laissant pourrir là-bas...

- Quoi ? S'exclama Kyle.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Tu crois que j'ai une tête à plaisanter là-dessus ? Je te jure, dès que ce foutu procès est fini, je lui fais la peau.

- A Crowley...ou à Amy ? Demanda Kyle ironiquement.

- Très drôle.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, prenez place s'il vous plait, déclara Jacob d'une voix forte.

Amy et Crowley se faufilèrent avant que les gardes ne referment les portes. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et cette fois, Crowley s'installa à l'autre bout de la salle pendant qu'Amy reprenait place à coté de Kyle.

- Amy ça va ? Chuchota le policier.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien Kyle, je te le jure.

L'inspecteur l'observa et c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air étrangement sereine. La salle se leva pour accueillir les juges. Jacob leur permit ensuite de se rasseoir et demanda à l'accusée de se lever. Puis finalement, il s'adressa aux juges :

- Honorables juges, pour les accusations de trahison, de meurtre, de kidnapping, quel est votre verdict ?

Asmodée se leva, observa chacun des juges puis s'adressa finalement à la salle :

- Après une longue réflexion, nous avons réussi à nous mettre d'accord, même si ça n'a pas été facile. Mais au vue des témoignages apportés, nous déclarons l'accusée...coupable de toutes les charges retenues contre elle. La sentence reste à déterminer.

Un soupir de soulage et plusieurs cris accueillirent la nouvelle. Même si tous n'étaient pas satisfait du résultat, tout le monde était soulagé que ce procès soit enfin terminé. Asmodée adressa un signe de tête discret à Amy que personne ne remarqua vraiment dans l'euphorie de l'instant. Pendant qu'Annabella était emmené Dieu-savait-où par plusieurs anges, les juges commençaient à se retirer. C'est alors qu'en posant les yeux sur Kassandra, Amy eut une étrange idée...

- Amy, Amy, t'as quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te demandais ce que tu avais fait ? Grogna Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire que je suis impliquée ?

- Tu avais besoin de Crowley pour te faire entrer parler à Asmodée n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un très bon sens de l'observation, tu sais...

- Quoi ? C'était pour ça ? S'étonna Dean.

- Si tu réfléchissais avec tête...répondit froidement la jeune femme.

- Si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de le tuer...

- Je te l'interdis ! Gronda Amy en suivant son mari en dehors du Palais de Justice.

- Et tu feras quoi pour m'en empêcher hein ? T'as de la chance, je ne peux pas le faire tant qu'on est ici mais dès que je croise sa route, c'est un démon mort...

Dean se dirigeait déjà vers l'Impala avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Amy soupira. Il lui fallait une minute seule pour se remettre les idées en place. C'est alors qu'elle vit le roi des enfers derrière une colonne de pierre. Elle vérifia qu'aucun Winchester n'était en vue et s'approcha en souriant.

- On a gagné...

- On a gagné, répéta Crowley.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, sincèrement...Et surtout, je compte sur toi pour garder le secret. Personne ne doit jamais savoir ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Amy...

- Oui ?

- Je sais que tout a changé, qu'après ça nous allons de nouveau être des ennemis mais...est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ?

- Crowley...Tu ne dois plus faire ça. Dean est prêt à te tuer. Il m'a juré que la prochaine fois que tu croiserais son chemin tu serais mort...

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je dois...je dois savoir où j'en suis. Et toi...Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer, surtout pas par mon mari.

- Je vois...

- Je suis désolée Crowley.

- Ne le sois pas.

Le démon lui sourit et Amy l'enlaça. Crowley essaya de graver dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment précis. Et puis elle le lâcha et s'en alla. Il ne savait pas quand il la reverrait mais il se jura de faire tout pour y parvenir. Et il y arriverait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

THE END


End file.
